gossipgirlfandomcom-20200222-history
The Wild Brunch
After the success of the Pilot episode Gossip Girl returns with a brand new episode, more scandalous than the last. Buckle up cause the new hit show will make you gasp. 315px|left Summary It's the day right after the Kiss on the lips party and Serena receives a cold reception from her former best friend Blair. Blair reveals that she knows that Serena and Nate slept together, before Serena mysteriously - or not - went to boarding school. After meeting Dan outside the hotel Serena decides to take Dan to Chuck's fundraiser brunch at The Palace.Meanwhile Jenny asks Blair for advice after the party and her problem with Chuck, and Blair realizes that she maybe gains something by allowing Jenny into her inner circle.Dan and Serena have to come to terms with each other's different worlds and work out if there is a place for their relationship. The Recap Dramatis Personea Starring *Blake Lively as Serena van der Woodsen *Leighton Meester as Blair Waldorf *Penn Badgley as Dan Humphrey *Chace Crawford as Nate Archibald *Taylor Momsen as Jenny Humphrey *Ed Westwick as Chuck Bass *Kelly Rutherford as Lily van der Woodsen *Matthew Settle as Rufus Humphrey Recurring Cast *Nicole Fiscella as Isabel Coates *Nan Zhang as Kati Farkas *Sam Robards as Howie "The Captain" Archibald *Connor Paolo as Eric van der Woodsen *Robert John Burke as Bart Bass Guest Starring Soundtrack *"Hit Me Up " by Gia Farell *"Shut Up And Drive " by Rihanna *"When Did Your Heart Go Missing " by Rooney *"Ballad of Gus and Sam " by Ferraby Lionheart *"Tell Me About It " by Joss Stone *"The Queen And I " by Gym Class Heroes *"Believe " by The Bravery Quotes Gossip Girl : Some people might call this a fluster cluck. On the Upper East Side, we call it Sunday afternoon. ---- Chuck : (about Dan) If I knew his name I'd hunt him down and kill him. Nate : What, cause you kill people now? You gonna strangle him with your scarf? Chuck :Don't mock the scarf Nathaniel, its my signature. Nate: Just saying, death by scarf, not that intimidating. ---- Lily : The more you hide yourself away, the more people are going to think you have something to hide. Serena : Coming from someonewho is keepingmy brother is an institution. Lily : Thats different. ---- Bart : (to Chuck ) The invitation said black tie, not black eye. ---- (Dan walks in circles outside The Palace) Serena : Dan? (laughs) Hey! Dan : I was in the neighborhood... eh, give or take seventy blocks. ---- Chuck : This isn't over! Dan : Hey, anytime man. That one black eye looks a little lonely. Trivia *Chuck facetiously remarks that he admires Serena for sleeping with her 'best-friend's boyfriend'. Chuck would later have sex with his best-friend's (Nate) (barely ex-)girlfriend (Blair) in episode Victor/Victrola. *In the scene where Rufus and Lily get coffee, the mugs they are drinking from are clearly empty. Gallery Media thumb|left|300px thumb|300px|right thumb|300px|left thumb|300px|right thumb|300px|right Category:Episodes Category:Season 1